cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Love's Curse
Category:CreepyPasta Article Unknown Author. You are a male student, studying in Harvard University. You have reached a lot of achievements, your parents are proud of you, you have the spirit, the mind, and the body of a respectable person. It was like you are the perfect man. Too perfect. You met a girl,having trouble with some things she has to do. You didn't recognize her. She said you were both in the same course, Chemistry. Feeling pitiful for her, you helped. This continued for some time. She got better, and you still retained a high ranking. She was very nice, kind of cute too. Every day, you tirelessly teach her tips for an hour, then you go home. Your parents noticed, but they have nothing against it. They even said: "If you decided to marry her, then it's no problem, you're old enough to support yourself, and she is a scholar too, why should we stop you?" After a month, you didn't have to teach her anymore. She's good enough to do things. You were quite disappointed because you won't see her much. You just see her at class or in the cafeteria or at the quadrangle. You walk home a bit earlier. But you hear rustles in the bushes while you walk. Some squirrels, maybe? There are a lot of trees there. And at night, you think that you always see eyes staring at you. Must be owls. Or maybe you're just stressed. After you passed the sophomore year, you didn't see the girl anymore. She must have left. How sad you felt. Your 3rd year started with boringness. It's not the same without her, you thought to yourself. Your friends Kyle and Luke saw that you were down, they approached you. They asked why you were so gloomy. You answered: "Sheila left, I miss her. She didn't say goodbye either." Your friend looked at each other and said: "You didn't hear the news, bro? She might be murdered, but forensics have no clue. They only know that she has stab wounds in her heart, well at least where hers should be. Her heart is bound with chains tangled to her bed. And the thing is, they had just moved to a new house nearer to a hospital." You felt shocked. "She-Sheila... why? What did she do to deserve this? Why?" You sobbed as these words come out of your mouth. You ran all the way to your home. You locked yourself up in your room. Your parents were worried, but they know that they should leave you alone for some time to absorb everything. You cried for an hour. After that you slept, with a heavy heart. You woke up by hearing a crash. You saw your door, dilapidated. Then you saw Sheila, holding a knife. Then you turned to a wall. What you saw terrorized you. There you saw the words " Love is Forever". It is written with blood. Then you turned and saw your body. You shrieked as you saw the terrible sight. And Sheila looked into your eyes and whispered: " Even in death, we should be together."